Statuesque
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Gaara was weak and she would help him whether he wanted her to or not. Warning: Strong Language/Drug Abuse/Mature Content/Suicide Attempts. R&R. The title is a synonym for "Beautiful."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes. _

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter One**

**Weakness  
><strong>

He wasn't weak.

At least, that's what he made himself believe.

Truth be told, he was a fool. A fool on drugs, an alcoholic, and he even smoked to ease the pain away. His past has come back to haunt him once again.

His father, the worst man in all of Tokyo, has returned.

That's not all. His whore of an ex-girlfriend broke up with him on Valentine's Day. When he was going to give her something special. To see if they could move up to the next step in their relationship. But it wasn't 'working out.' He came to find out she was cheating on him and was engaged to another man.

His brother had cancer, and was stuck in the hospital for only Kami-knows how long.

He was just tired of it all. His job, women, his siblings, and his father...

Fuck it, he was going to do it. He would end it, right here, right now. In his shitty one bedroom apartment just outside of Downtown Tokyo.

No one would miss him, he was sure of that. People died all the time. Just one painful leap from his balcony and he should be good.

With a sigh, Gaara grabbed a cigarette and lit it, inhaling a long puff of smoke, and then exhaling. His new infactuation with smoking will be his downfall eventually. Either that or the drugs and the alcohol.

Putting out the cigarette in the ash tray, Gaara proceeded to walk toward his balcony, his hands grasping the railing tightly. He remembered when he was younger and his mother would hold him to watch the lights of all of Japan shine in the night. He used to love it.

Until she was murdered.

That's when it all began. When he became a ghost. When he became a man who was struggling to get by with his dead-end job, and the low pay.

His sister didn't understand, wouldn't understand. And his brother was too sick to notice. Gaara hated his life, and always will. He wasn't weak enough to end it; didn't want to end it... but it was getting harder and harder to keep on going.

Slowly he sat on the railing and looked to the ground below. It wasn't that far, but even with all the drugs in his system, perhaps he wouldn't survive.

That was a chance he was willing to take for he was so very tired of this life.

Inhaling a deep breath, Gaara took the leap.

And he couldn't look back.

* * *

><p>"Well, hello there sleepy head."<p>

Her smiling face was the first thing he woke up to, that and a dimy lit room. He closed his eyes again in pain, wondering just where the fuck he was.

"I'm Sakura, don't you remember me? I'm your nurse for now. You gave your brother and sister quite a scare. Temari was going to see you, and she found you on the ground below your balcony! Luckily all that fall did was break a few bones."

Gaara sighed irritably and frowned at his nurse. Did his life fucking hate him? Did Kami hate him? What the fuck happened? WHY THE FUCK WAS HE STILL HERE?

As if reading his mind, Sakura sat down at the edge of his bed and looked at him, her eyes showing some sort of emotion, but Gaara couldn't tell what it was. He wasn't good with women or their funny ways of showing that they care. Screw it, he hated doctors.

"All those drugs.. and the alcohol could've killed you severely if you didn't get hospital attention. But.. we were able to save you. You'll be going to Alcoholism and Drug Abuse classes to help you get your life back on track."

He clenched his teeth. "You people don't know one fucking thing about me. You _assume_ I'll be going to these classes. And you _assume _that I wouldn't try to kill myself again. You're all dead wrong."

Sakura squeezed his hand lightly. "Suicide isn't the answer... that is ultimately selfish. And who loses? You do... I know a friend.. he was such a good guy. But.. he had a horrible life. And one day, he just wasn't here. He hung himself in his garage, stating that he didn't want to live anymore. It effected his family, and it effected his friends. Don't you care about them?"

"I don't have friends and my family doesn't care."

"Your sister and brother do. Your brother has been worried sick, always asking about you-"

As soon as she mentioned Kankuro, Gaara zoned out. He wasn't in the mood to hear about how fantastic his older brother was. He was always in that shadow, always in the background. Sure.. they care.. of course they do...

"Gaara.. I'm here to help you. Believe it or not."

Of course Gaara didn't believe it. No one wanted to help him. They wanted to see him suffer.

He was a lost cause... there was no hope. No Salvation. Why should he bow down to Kami for forgiveness? He was the fucking Devil in disguise, didn't you hear?

She sighed softly and removed herself from the bed, proceeding to walk towards the door, and held the doorknob before she turned to look back at Gaara once more. "I'll be back with your lunch. You be careful..." With that, she was gone.

Sakura Haruno, was she that pink haired bitch that followed Sasuke around all the time? Oh yeah, he remembered her. She was annoying. A whiny little brat, who would follow Sasuke and Ino around, causing all sorts of turmoil for the 'emo' class.

That's what's wrong with society today. They were based on social classes.

Can't everyone be friends?

Oh right, they can't. Everyone is different. And to be different is shameful...

_Ow_, Gaara thought, rubbing at his arm. _Oh shit, she stuck a f-_

Before he could stop it, his eyelids felt heavy and he was asleep, for Sakura injected him with Anesthesia so he would get some rest.

Dammit, he was weak.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it. Please review, telling me what sucked, what didn't, if I should continue or if I should quit. <em>

_Please and thank you!_

_-gaaraluver45_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes. _

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Two**

**Redesign Me**

His name was engraved on the tombstone in bold letters.

It was still strange, to see his grave, instead of him standing here with her physically. He was beautiful, a man of grace. To see him in so pain, so much turmoil...

It wasn't even right.

A tear fell from her eye, brushing against her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. He told her once that he wasn't worth her tears and he was right. For he had made her cry many times. But.. he was gone and she wanted to have him back.

She brushed her fingers upon his name and sighed. Her shift at the hospital should be starting at one, and it was already 11 o'clock. Maybe she should go...

But she didn't want to. Seeing Gaara in the hospital that day reminded her of everything about her past. Gaara kept to himself most of the time, since he was a loner, as well as being on a different social class than her and her friends.

He was a nobody.

Sasuke picked on him from time to time, which Gaara wasn't a push-over and wasn't afraid to defend himself, so he would punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke thought he would win, but boy was he wrong. Itachi even told him not to pick fights, for his little brother was physically weak.

Sasuke wasn't weak, Itachi was just exaggerating.

After they graduated, they all separated. Naruto went to school in America, came back, and was a famous manga writer. Sasuke became a Karate Instructor and she became a nurse...

That's when it all changed.

Sasuke wasn't himself anymore.

He tried to pressure her for sex more than he used to. He would slap her, belittle her, and sometimes, almost rape her. She hated what he had become.

That's when she realized he started to take drugs. Started to drink more. He was just like his father. A man he never wanted to become.

But he became just that. So.. one day... he wrote a note, stating he wasn't fit for life anymore and hung himself. He destroyed himself because of his past! That's exactly what Gaara was doing... she could feel it. She couldn't let that happen...

"Sorry Sasuke, I gotta go..." She whispered to the gravestone, before leaving the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Once she entered his hospital room, he immediately grimaced. He was hoping she was off today. Not because he didn't like her presence... he just thought.. she was annoying.<p>

For some odd reason, he wondered who this friend was that she told him about two days ago. Yes, he's been here for two days and oddly enough, he hasn't tried to kill himself. Yet.

She gave him a small smile, while writing a few things on her clipboard. "You seem well today. Some of the drugs are out of your system, which means we are making progress. Your sister and brother would like to see you today. So, as soon as they arrive, I'll leave you three alone."

Sakura began to go through the normal procedures that he had to deal with yesterday. Checking his temperature, his blood pressure, how his vitals were doing.. same old, same old.

He sighed. He really didn't want to see his siblings today. He didn't want to see those looks of shame and regret. Either that or Temari will suffocate him in a hug. Kankuro, with his sickness, can do nothing but sit in a wheelchair and watch.

"You really care coming along nicely." She smiled again, and continued to write things on her clipboard. Sometimes he wondered what she wrote.

"When am I able to leave this place?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Not until I say you are fit to actually go outside."

Gaara glared at her, and grabbed her wrist painfully. "Then say I am fit."

Her eyes widened slightly and she pulled away, stumbling back. She had never seen him this angry before, not even in school. Except for the times when Sasuke teased him.

His eyes held fire; anger, and a little of something else. She coughed awkwardly into her hand, shifiting a little under his gaze. Why was he staring at her so intently? It was like he wanted to throw her out of the window.

Just then, Temari burst through the door, while pushing Kankuro in his wheelchair. She noticed the tension between the pink haired nurse and her little brother, so she came in even more, giving Sakura a small smile.

"How's my favorite nurse today?" Kankuro purred, which made Gaara roll his eyes. Even though he was sick, he would hit on the nurses or women doctors at the hospital.

This made Sakura blush slightly, and Gaara snorted, before turning away. "I'm fine," She said, walking towards the door. "Be careful, Gaara." With that, she was gone.

Gaara didn't understand it, she said that every time she left the room, which was often. So he heard 'be careful,' almost seven or eight times a day.

"Gaara... how are you?" Temari asked, while giving him a hug. He grimaced, and she pulled away quickly. She forgot that his ribs were either broken or fractured. He must be in a lot of pain.

"Ready to get the fuck out of here." He growled.

Kankuro chuckled. "You and me both. But, Sakura says you are doing really well in these two days. You'll be out of here in no time!" He smiled, and Gaara knew it was fake.

"Go away. The both of you. I was doing fine on my own."

"Which almost got you killed already!" His older sister argued.

Gaara glared at his sibling and rolled his eyes, before looking away. She was right and he knew it, which is why he didn't have a smartass comeback.

"Brother. We want you to get better, that won't work unless you try to fix yourself!"

"SO NOW YOU CARE? Trying to kill myself is when I get people to notice how fucked up I am? Well let me tell you something here-" His heart monitor began going off the fritz, as the rage built up in his system. "You don't know a damn thing. You don't know how much I've had to suffer because you two were so-"

The door opened again, and Sakura threw herself in the room with a needle in hand. Automatically, Gaara simmered down, and grabbed her wrist again, squeezing until the needle fell to the floor.

She clenched her teeth. "Gaara.. that hurts."

"It's meant to..." He said darkly, before releasing her from his grip. "Now leave. I need rest." He turned away from them and closed his eyes.

Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura left the room, looking at ech other once they reached the hallway. "We're going to have to fix him," Sakua said, rubbing the wrist Gaara grabbed tightly. He could've cut off her blood and he didn't even care! She gulped.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

Gaara wasn't even a little unstable. He was insane! At least, that's what the doctor would say if he were here. Thank the Heavens he wasn't. They would have to do something about this before the doctor decided to send him off to the psychotic hospital.

Sakura just couldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p><em>Review! Favorite!<em>

_I answered some of your questions miikodesu. Thanks for reviewing!_

_-gaaraluver45_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes. _

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Not Afraid**

"How are ya holding up, little brother?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara glared at his sibling and took another sip of his coffee. At least Sakura said he was able to roam around the hospital, instead of being stuck in that damn room all day. He was bored to tears, honestly, the only time he has fun is when his... siblings visit. Or whenever Sakura's in the room.

It's been about two weeks since that night, and he's tried to forget it. But to no avail...

"I'm fine, now will you quit asking me?" He asked, half-tempted to pour his hot coffee all over him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was his brother's constand prodding. Damn, his brother asked a lot of questions. Especially ones about his pink haired nurse. Gaara would smack him on the head for asking, and then give some bullshit answer. He doesn't know a lot about her, except for the fact that she bothered him.

She was so... annoying. She liked to ask questions... a lot of questions. Ones that invaded his sense of privacy and it pissed him off so bad. Oh well, her presence was nice. At least, when they were alone.

Kankuro sighed. "Gaara, seriousy. Drop the attitude."

"... I'm going to go see Sakura."

Gaara ignored his brother's calls as he walked out of the relaxation room and proceeded down the hallway. He wondered where Sakura would be at this hour, the cafeteria, or with another patient? Normally, she'd spend every hour of the day with him, but today she was hardy around.

Suddenly, his thoughts went to those Drug and Alcohol classes he was being forced to go to, by Sakura, of course. He wasn't happy about it, but he learns a lot of stuff in there and he met some nice new people. Some were a little nuts.. but he wasn't complaining.

In fact, he would normally ignore half of the people in there, but he's gotten better at talking. Especially with a guy named Hidan. He said he was working for a man who just came to Tokyo in order to find someone. Hidan had said to Gaara once before that he hated his boss. That all he craved was money and power. Gaara knows someone like that...

Oh well, Gaara didn't probe into his personal life and Hidan returned the favor.

"GAARA-KUN!" A voice cried in the distance, causing Gaara to freeze in his tracks.

"... Matsuri?"

"Oh my poor Gaara-kun! How could you be so foolish?" Matsuri cried, while pulling him into a hug. Her warm scent of lavender and roses invaded his senses, which made him push her off. She looked hurt, but at this moment he didn't care. He needed to get away from her.

"Why must you push me away?"

"We established that we would never speak again, you two-timing cunt."

Matsuri was about to retort, until a very angry pink haired nurse came storming through the hallway.

"I thought I told you to get out! Gaara isn't seeing anyone today."

"Please, I'm his girl, I have a right to see him."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the dark look Sakura gave Matsuri at that moment. If it wasn't for Temari, he swore Sakura would've punched the little bitch in the face. Not that Gaara would mind, but her boss sure would.

It took Sakura a while to calm down once they reached Gaara's room. She was pacing back and forth, and mumbling stuff Gaara couldn't understand. He didn't know why she was so mad, but he left her alone, since he didn't want to be a victim of one of her infamous punches.

Yes, Sakura had a man's punch. He remembered back in middle school, when this girl named Karin would pick on her because of her forehead. It was big, but Gaara didn't get why it was such a big deal. He had a kanji tattooed on his forehead, for Christ's Sake and no one made fun of him for that.

Anyway, one day, Sakura got so tired of it, and nailed Karin right in the noise. Oh what a sight! Some of the other kids would point and laugh, causing the stupid bitch to run away.

Sakura was pretty brave, he'd give her that.

"Why the hell are you so mad, calm down." Gaara said, making the pinkette stop pacing.

She looked towards him and smiled, shrugging off the hand that he placed upon her shoulder. "I'm fine.. it's just... Tsunade is giving me a couple of days off. I need to be working."

Gaara narrowed his eyes on her. She was always at the hospital, always with him, or with Kankuro. Why would she need to keep working? He was sure she met all of her hours this week, so why on earth...

His eyes widened in realization. She was trying to keep track on him. To make sure he didn't do anything stupid. For the record, he hasn't tried to hurl himself out of the window.. again.

"I'll be fine. I can live without you, Sakura. I have before."

For some reason, what he said had hurt her and all she could do was give him a broken smile. "Yes, you're right.. I guess I could spend a little time away. But don't think I won't visit! You haven't seen the last of me."

Gaara frowned. "Yay me."

She sensed his sarcasm, but for some odd reason, it made her laugh and when he gave her an odd look, it made her laugh even harder. He looked away, and wondered just what was wrong with her. One moment she was mad, then she was sad, and now she's laughing. Oh boy, Gaara didn't understand females at all.

"So.. who was that girl?"

"My ex-girlfriend. The two-timing bitch cheated on me when we were together. She broke up with me on Valentine's Day, and I found out she was engaged to someone else. Talk about a great Valentine's Day."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Since it was Matsuri, she wasn't really surprised. That girl couldn't keep her legs closed, even in High School. She was caught having sex with half of the football team.

The good thing was, Gaara_ confided_ in her. Maybe he was starting to trust her a little bit. She smiled at the thought. Good, that meant she was making some progress on actually becoming his friend.

"You know... Sasuke was the one who committed suicide two years ago."

Gaara rose an eyebrow. "The great Uchiha Sasuke killed himself? The same one who thought he was better than anyone? That Sasuke?" He pretended as though he was surprised, but in reality, he was really thinking good fucking riddance.

"He wasn't that bad until he drank more, and started using drugs."

For some reason, Gaara could see Sasuke doing that. The kid wasn't exactly stable. Although, Gaara can't be saying much. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, maybe I want to." Sakura shrugged slightly and sat down on the chair that was next to his bed. "He was a good guy, up until then. Kind of like you, ya know? Alcohol can change a person."

"Really? I didn't know." Gaara said sarcastically, while sitting on the mattress in front of her. "Sasuke had an uneasy life, from what I hear."

"He did. His past, everything, it was because of his father."

It was like Gaara's whole world stopped. His father was the reason for his death? Shit, that meant they were more alike than the red head wanted to admit. "Are you fucking joking?"

"No, Sasuke didn't tell me much. But he always said that he hated his father."

Gaara was amazed, he didn't realize that. But he had to know more. Why would Sasuke hate the greatest man in the world?

"My shift ends in five minutes, maybe I can talk to Tsunade into letting you actually leave the hospital. Would you like that?"

Unable to speak, Gaara nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess. Better than being stuck here."

She giggled softly, and rose from her to seat to walk to the door, but before walking out, she looked back at Gaara once more. "There are a few things of Sasuke's that are in my cellar. I never looked at them, never wanted to. Maybe you'd like to see some of the stuff?"

Gaara wasn't sure why, but he was curious. Maybe reading a little bit upon Sasuke wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

"Alright, I'll bring it by tomorrow. Be careful, Gaara." With that, she was gone.

Gaara looked at his hands and sighed, before running them gracefully through his hair. Sooner or later, his own father would track him down and wind up trying to kill him. He wasn't afraid.. but he was afraid for Kankuro and his sister.

Speaking of Temari, where was she? She was here when Sakura came through, was she not?

Oh well, no matter, he'd go look for her later.

_With Temari_

"Oh, Shikamaru, you're such a funny little doctor. Tell me, do you see my brother often?"

Shikamaru felt a little sweat beginning to form on his brow, as he stared at Gaara's older sister with wide eyes. She was beautiful, that much was true, but he didn't want a woman right now. He was trying to get on with his naturally, lazy, boring life.

Shikamaru sighed._ What a drag._

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, a little tension there between Gaara's ex girlfriend and Sakura.<em>

_Was it jealousy? Anger? Or just hatred?_

_Who knows.. Oh, I do! hehe._

_Anyway, please review and favorite! I always like those. Even the ones criticizing me!_

_In the next chapter, will Gaara's father come to look for his little boy?_

_Will Sakura take him out of the hospital?_

_What will be going on next?_

_hehe._

_-gaaraluver45_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes. _

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Four**

**Unchained**

Sakura managed to talk Tsunade into letting Gaara out of the hospital. How she did that, she don't know, but she didn't ponder on the idea long. She hurried and left the hospital, with Gaara in the passenger seat of her brand new pink prius, with his arms folded, and a scowl on his face.

He wasn't too happy about seeing Ino, but has to deal with it since she was Sakura's roommate. The girl worked for Haku, a famous fashion designer, so she was paid good money. Sakura needed help with rent, and Ino wanted to live with her best friend. So, it worked out for the best.

Although Ino had several different male friends over once a week. She's been stuck on one though, Kiba Inuzuka. He owned a bar in downtown Tokyo, so that's where they met. Kiba was paid pretty well too, so Ino saw dollar signs in her eyes.

"How much longer?"

"At least ten more minutes."

Gaara frowned, but said nothing more.

Sakura didn't understand why he was being such a grouch. Maybe it was because he was riding in a girl car. Or maybe because Ino was also off today, so he would have to cross paths with the she-devil once again. Ino and he _never_ got along.

It wasn't just because she was a prep, or a total snob. He was absolutely mean to her. But who wouldn't be, after all, she did insult his mother.

Gaara doesn't talk about her much, she noticed. He always spoke of his father, or his siblings, but never of her. She wondered why.

Maybe because his trust for her didn't reach _that_ level yet.

"We're here, now will you stop moping?"

Gaara chuckled, and unbuckled his seatbelt, before getting out of the car. He was happy about being out of that stupid pink prius, but now he was stuck with that blond bimbo Sakura always hung out with. How them two ever got along was beyond his sense of logic. Ino was a total bitch.

Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to her doorstep, unlocking the door, and walking in. Gaara noticed she was starting to get a little _too_ friendly with him. She'd touch him at the most innapropriate times. Well... he didn't mind, in fact it was a little comforting, and that scared him.

"INO! Kami, put some clothes on!"

The pinkette blushed furiously and covered her eyes, sighing whenever she heard Gaara's loud chuckle from behind her. She didn't realize Ino and Kiba were going to be doing _that_ today.

After both of her friends were dressed, Sakura made them all coffee. Once she stepped back into the living room, she saw that Ino and Gaara were glaring at each other from their seats on the couch.

She sighed. _Shikamaru, if only you were here to say, 'what a drag.'_

"What are you doing here, or are you Sakura's new play toy for the night?"

"Who are you to talk like you don't do that, you fucking whore."

"Oh please, you _wish _you could have someone like _me_."

"I'm quite fine with what I have." Gaara said, grabbing a glass from the tray Sakura held in her hands.

Sakura shook her head. "Can't you two play nice? We have to go to the cellar, give me the key."

Ino rose an eyebrow at her best friend, but said nothing, as she placed the key in her grasp. "If you two are going to do a little hunting, Kiba and I are going to go do some of our own." With that, Ino and Kiba headed up the stairs to have a little play time, since they were interrupted a few minutes before.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back at Gaara, who followed her until they got to the cellar. She looked down at it and shuddered, hating that she was having to go down there.

A hand brushing her fingers and grabbing the key snapped her out of her thoughts. Her gave her a questionable look, and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"You okay? You seem a little hesitant with going down there."

Sakura gulped. "Yes, sort of. I'll be okay," She said, with a small smile. "Don't worry about me, let's go down there, get Sasuke's journal or whatever else, and leave."

Gaara nodded in agreement and started to walk down the stairs, with Sakura tailing behind him. He sort of found it amusing that she was scared of going into the cellar. She seemed so frightened, it was kind of cute. If a guy thinks a girl getting scared is cute, anyway. But, Gaara doesn't think that, not _at all_.

"Do you have a flashlight, it's so hard to see in here."

"Yeah, here." Sakura said, handing it over to him. He chuckled slightly when he turned it on, and Sakura almost jumped out of her skin.

"Would you relax, there is nothing to be-"

As soon as the words left Gaara's mouth, a rat made a huge pile of boxes fall to the floor, causing Sakura to grab his hand. He sighed and looked at her, but said nothing, as he made his way into the cellar even more.

Shining his flashlight on a box that said, SASUKE, he started making his way towards it. "Sakura, you can let go now. There are no other scary rats in here."

Once she finally let go, Gaara opened the box and searched inside of it. He found a bunch of old tapes, CD's, and a nice looking watch, which he stuck in his pocket for good measure. It could be worth a lot of money and was doing nothing but taking up space. He was doing Sakura a favor.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" He heard Sakura say, which made him drop the flashlight.

"Shit-" He cursed, while glaring at Sakura. She couldn't see it, but it made him feel better.

"Where is the flashlight?" She asked, her voice suddenly filled with fear. Sakura may not be afraid of a lot of things, but she absolutely hated the dark. That was something she could never get over. At night, she would sleep with her T.v. on, or a nightlight. Embarrassing as it may be, she couldn't help it. She was a twenty-five year old, who slept alone at night while Ino had company. Who wouldn't be afraid?

"I don't know, I dropped it when you shrieked!"

Sakura gasped. "Are you blaming me for this?"

"Yes, who wouldn't have a light put down in their cellar?"

The pinkette frowned but kept her cool. The light was shining up the stairs, how hard could it be to get there from here? Looking forward, Sakura suddenly thought it would take a million years to get there.

Gaara sighed and grasped her hand in his, pulling her with him. Once they finally made it up the stairs, he let go, and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he was right, she was going to have to put a light down there.

"Let's go look in his journal."

They both took a seat on the couch and opened it, Sakura having to lean over Gaara in order to see. He was hogging up the whole journal! Oh well, at least she could still see. The first page was written when Sasuke was nine-years old. A nine-year old who knew a lot of big words:

_It's October 30th, and father says I can't go trick-or-treating tomorrow. I hate that man more than anything! He never lets me have any fun. He makes me sit in the house all day, cooking or cleaning with mother. While he takes Itachi out to go bond... sometimes when my father hits me, I feel as if he hates me..._

_Sasuke U._

_Age 9_

"Sasuke's father abused him."

"Yeah, yeah. Take me back to the hospital. I'll study this while you rest."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and for once had nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>Deciding it was time for a little girl fun, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all joined each other at Kiba's bar. Drinks were on the house that night and who was Sakura to turn down free drinks? Especially her favorite mix.<p>

Hinata Hyuga was a singer for a bar down in Shinjuku, and Sakura wondered how the hell she winded up with that job. She was shy for her age, always fiddling with her fingers, and blushing all the time. She was also dating Naruto Uzumaki, the famous manga writer of **SHUJIN: LEGENDARY NINJA OF THE GREAT LANDS**.

Tenten is a famous Karate fighter for Kishimoto's fighter ring. She was all time Champion, and was dating a man, who was also on her team. His name was Neji Hyuga. Those two were pretty serious, but every time Sakura asked when they were going to settle down, Tenten would shrug her off.

"So why was Gaara at her house today?" Ino asked, sitting in front of Sakura, while taking a sip of her vodka. "You two seemed a little too friendly, if you ask me."

Sakura growled. "There's nothing going on, you idiot. I was selling him something of Sasuke's."

"Oh, finally getting rid of that crap, are you? Good for you!" The blond said sarcastically, while giving her best friend applause.

"Shove it, Ino-pig. It's none of your business anyway." She said, leaving her three friends in the booth.

Tenten looked at Ino. "Does she seem a little more grouchy tonight, or is it just me?"

Ino snorted. "She didn't glare at me until I asked about Gaara. What do you think is going on there?"

Hinata shrugged. "Her eyes said a lot that her mind wouldn't. They held a little sadness in them whenever you mentioned his name."

Ino and Tenten looked at each other, then looked at Hinata. "What, you're suddenly an expert on feelings?" Ino asked, nudging the raven haired girl slightly.

This made Hinata blush. "N-no... But Naruto did say I had a good act of reading people. Just give her a little time."

They all looked towards the pinkette who stood at the bar, talking with Kiba. "She'll come around."

Sakura sighed. "How do you deal with Ino, Kiba? She was so freaking annoying."

"We've been seeing each other a while now... so it's getting easier."

With that, Sakura gave him a sly smile. "You love her don't you? Ah, look, Ino isn't the type to settle down, but maybe with you, she would. After all, you were captain of the football team."

Kiba grinned at this. "And she was captain of cheerleading. Oh, I loved seeing her in that little skimpy uniform, her breasts-"

Sakura held up her hand. "I so do not want to know."

"What's going on with you and Gaara? You two did seem a little-"

She glared at him. "A little friendly, _I know._" Sakura didn't know if she should tell Kiba or not. She needed someone to trust, and he was a little dense, so maybe he wouldn't tell.

"Can you keep a secret?" Whenever Kiba nodded, she smiled and continued. "Gaara is having a little trouble and we're trying to find out stuff from Sasuke's past. I'm trying to save him."

Kiba looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Trying to save him? From what?"

"From making a huge mistake."

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, well there you are! Some of the other characters were in this chapter! <em>

_And can she truly trust Kiba?  
><em>

_And a little GaaSaku fluff! Aww! Sakura's afraid of the dark! Maybe Gaara could heal that~_

_hehe. Please review._

_-gaaraluver45_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes. _

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Five**

**Broken**

It felt like hours since Gaara had gotten a good sleep.

Two days ago, he ventured over to Sakura's apartment and found Sasuke's journal, which was the only thing his attention was on. He hasn't seen Sakura, and he wondered why she hasn't been to the hospital to see what he found. Maybe she didn't care.

Oh well, that leaves him figuring this out for himself, then. He wasn't going to rely on a girl for help, especially not someone who was the preppiest girl in all of Tokyo.

Sighing, Gaara turned another page of the journal, and cringed, whenever he found it was the last one. Sasuke had a pretty fucked up past, kind of like his own, which he truly didn't like to admit.

"... And that's when I saw the changes, I knew I was in the wrong. Sakura wouldn't forgive me for this. But, I don't know any other way. Another girl.. her name was Karin, she ended up carrying my child and for that, I don't know what would hurt Sakura more. To find out I was cheating, or to see me dead in our garage. It doesn't matter any longer, she wouldn't look in here. This is my own doing..."

That's where it ended and Gaara sat there, confused to no end. His father was on his death bed, and Sasuke still wanted everything to end? He still had a mother, a brother, Sakura... But, she had no idea that he was using her for those two years of being together. How fucked up can one person be?

Gaara shook his head and threw the book across the room, wishing he didn't read it in the first place. That's when he noticed an envelope fall out of its contents, sliding towards the door. How couldn't he see that envelope in the journal? He was reading it this entire time.

Removing himself from his bed, Gaara stalked towards the envelope and ripped it open, seeing that it was a letter addressed to.. him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, for he doesn't know why Sasuke would want to even write Gaara a letter. They hated each other.

But, finding himself curious, the red head opened the letter and read it slowly.

_February 12th, 2009_

_Dear Gaara,_

_Having to finally find the courage to mail this to you, I've decided to say that I am sorry. After all those years of torturing you for no reason at all, made me realize I was a horrible person. You must hate me, and not even want to forgive me for this, and I don't even have a reason for you to. But, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for everything._

_And tell Sakura... I love her. Because either I mailed this or I'm dead and it was found in my journal._

_Thanks..._

_Sasuke U._

Sasuke wanted to apologize. He wanted Gaara to forgive him for the way he's treated him. Gaara shook his head and placed the letter on his bedside table. He was going to have to tell Sakura, and although he didn't want to, he was going to have to. She deserved to know.

And speak of the devil, there she was. Sakura Haruno, beloved ex-girlfriend of Sasuke, who had no idea that he was cheating on her in the first place. Or that he was abused by his father, and when he says abused, he means _sexually_. Sasuke's father was one fucked up man.

"I see you and the journal got along well," Sakura said, eying the journal that was laying on the floor. "I brought you lunch." She held up two bags of chinese food, and smiled, unaware of just how much her heart is just about to get broken.

Gaara grabbed one bag from her hand and opened it, revealing a small box of rice. Come to think of it, he was a little hungry and Sakura knew what he liked.

"Thanks, Sakura..." He said, breaking the chopsticks in half and digging into the rice hungrily.

Catching Sakura's eyes with his, he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Why was she staring at him so much.. oh yeah, she was expecting him to tell her about the journal. Why was it suddenly getting so hard to breath at that exact moment?

"I found out several things about his past," He said, "His father sexually abused Sasuke. He would hit him on occasion, but it wasn't all the time. Sasuke's dad had a problem with little kids, so this went on for about several years until he turned fiteen. That's when his father grew worse."

Sakura clenched her hands together tightly, and sighed. She didn't realize Sasuke had it this bad. Why wouldn't he tell her anything?

"He.. starting doing drugs when he was sixteen. Sometimes they don't really affect someone. But he also started to drink more after he turned twenty-two. So, that made him more angry."

Gaara sighed. He really didn't want to talk anymore.

"Sasuke cheated on you. He impregnated this girl, and was ashamed because of it. His father used to do the same thing, and he realized there was no end to it. So... he killed himself."

That's when he knew he fucked up. She dropped her food, her chopsticks and tears suddenly came pouring out of her eyes. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"I.. I knew he was cheating on me. I just wanted him to tell me, but to actually know he got someone else pregnant? We were trying for months.. I couldn't.. get pregnant." She looked away from him then, and he felt something pull at his heart.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to hear that.. but Sasuke was just.."

"Confused, I know. He wanted a child, so, so bad. I guess since I couldn't give it to him, he went for someone else who can."

Gaara was about to reach out and do something, comfort her, or hug or, he didn't know. All he knew is that he wanted to make her feel a little bit better.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a man of about fifty, in a business suit with two men standing behind him. "Gaara, my boy! It's great to see you."

Gaara felt his heart stop beating in his chest, while his eyes widened in shock. _Shit._

His father had decided to pay him a visit that day.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, what's going to happen next?<em>

_A little drama there between Sasuke and Sakura- no worries, things get better! _

_Please review and favorite, whatever you want!_

Thank you~

_-gaaraluver45_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes._

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Six**

**My World**

"Gaara... are you okay? I know that seeing your father was troubling for you... but.. please let me come in," Sakura said from outside Gaara's door, "I need to check on you. It's been four days."

Gaara ignored her and stared up at the ceiling. Seeing his father didn't bother him, it's the fact that Mr. Sabaku didn't care about his well-being.

His words played in his head ever since he came to visit;

_"I'm going to kill you. You are nothing to me. Once I'm done with you, your little girlfriend will be killed too."_

Of course his father was wrong, Sakura wasn't his girlfriend. But he sure liked to think so, especially since Gaara stood in front of the pinkette protectively. This didn't got unnoticed by him, so when he smiled menacingly at Sakura, he just had to push her away.

Why the hell did he care for? He wasn't some pansy, who suddenly cared about her feelings, was he? Damn.. he is going soft. For _her_. Sasuke's ex-girlfriend...

"Gaara.. I found something else in Sasuke's box. I-it's addressed to you... if you want I'll slide it under the door."

Silence was her answer.

Without another word, Sakura slid the letter under the door and Gaara shot up from the bed. Why did Sasuke intend on sending so many letters? He was too afraid to send him the one he found in his journal, so why...?

Gaara stood up and walked over to the letter, ripping open its contents.

_June 23rd, 2009_

_Why am I so frustrated? Why can't I email these? Or mail them! Man, I guess I am afraid of what you'll say. Before, I said the letter must have been found in my journal if I was dead, but I'm not dead yet. Why can't I do that? Why can't I mail two stupid letters and then fucking end it like I planned to do before, Gaara? I guess you were right in high school.. I'm weak._

_I remember the way you looked at her..._

_So I know you'd find these somehow._

_I don't know how, but you will. Just do me one favor, take care of her._

_Thanks..._

_Sasuke U._

Gaara sighed and placed the letter back in the envelope, before unlocking the door. Sakura stood there with wide eyes as he swung the door open.

"Gaara..."

He just stared down at her and moved over so she could come in, closing the door once she made it inside.

"You've been at my door all day. What do you want?"

She looked at him now with a look that clearly said, _I was worried about you._ But he didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't want her to be here, to stand there and look at him like... like... he couldn't even put his finger on it.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He suddenly yelled, which made her jump.

In the end, it would always be her getting hurt, he realized. She was too fragile, too easily broken. He felt as if he held her in his grasp, she would wither away, just like everyone else.

Sakura looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was staring at you."

Now he felt bad, which angered him even more. "Is it always about you, Sakura? Why do you have to fucking look like I ripped your heart out? You're nothing to me but a nurse." He said, stepping closer to her. "Don't take any of this lightly," He warned, "You are **nothing** but a glass doll, waiting to be stepped on by the little girl that doesn't want her anymore. Go away, and leave me here by myself. I can handle it. You can't."

His words stung; but held truth to them. Sakura wouldn't look him in the eyes as tears began strolling down her cheeks. Why was he being so mean to her, she wondered. She only came here to see how he was doing. _"Because in the end, everyone I know and love get hurt. So I have to push them away." _

"I don't need you. Kami, you're only helping me because of Sasuke. Well let me to tell you something, Sakura. I'm not your precious Sasuke. We're two completely different people. I was fine alone. **Stop acting like an angel, because we both know you're not.**"

Gaara glared at her and wiped away the tears that kept falling from her eyes. "I'm not worth your tears."

Sakura wiped away her tears furiously, before smacking Gaara across the cheek. This action surprised him. He expected her to run away from him and leave him, not physically harm him. Apparently this girl had more guts than he thought.

He smirked and looked at her, "That's right, even if you leave, you'll come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand. You think I can fix you? Well I can't. So back away now, before things get worse for you."

Her arms wrapping around his neck startled him even more; another action he wasn't expecting from her. This girl, she was so full of surprises.

Gaara stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. If he hugged her back, he would tell her that he was lying. He had to get rid of her somehow. If mean words wouldn't do, what the hell else would? He didn't want to play with her heart, for his had been played with so many times...

Sighing, he grabbed her arms and removed her from his person. She stared up at him, her lip quivering, and body trembling. She looked so, so fragile.

"Why won't you leave?"

"Because I know you're lying. Sasuke said some of the same things... I know when you're lying too! You clench your teeth and ball your fists up, like it pained you to lie..."

"You study me?"

"Well.. yes. We've became friends. Right? I just want to help you."

"Looks like I have no choice..."

She giggled. "Nope!"

"Fine then Sakura," Gaara finally felt his lips upturn into a small smile, "Welcome to my world."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long for this chapter!<em>

_So much drama. Well that's what you call a hurt/comfort fanfic, eh?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed._

_Review... favorite. Whatever floats your boat._

_Thank you!_

_-gaaraluver45_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes._

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Seven**

**Pain**

Ino sighed, glaring down at that cup of coffee she had ordered only a few minutes ago. Kiba sat beside her, with his arm draped lazily over her shoulder, his eyes opened and closing as if he were to fall asleep. But he knew better, since the blond had such a nasty temper and would hurt him if he did.

Shikamaru sat across from them, Hinata by his side. In fact, most of their friends sat in the coffee shop that afternoon, as the rain continued to pour down outside. The only one missing was Sakura.

"Ino... what's going on?" Naruto asked, nuzzling his face into Hinata's shoulder, causing the Hyuga to blush furiously. "I was supposed to leave hours ago... if my boss knew I skipped out on the meeting, he would so kill me." The only problem is, that when _Ino_ called them all together, something big was going on.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Screw your job and your boss. This is about Sakura. She didn't come home last night."

"Maybe she stayed at the hospital."

"She's been off for at least a week now and doesn't go back until next Wednesday. Plus, she would've called me, knucklehead!" Ino said to Naruto, who was now smiling sheepishly in return.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ino.. I'm sure she is fine."

Shikamaru sighed and opened his eyes, looking at the two blonds with annoyance. "Yeah, she stayed overnight at the hospital with a patient she has grown attached to."

This caused Kiba to tense, luckily Ino didn't notice.

"Oh, so Sakura has a little crush does she?"

With a groan, Shikamaru shook his head. "No.. I don't think so. Screw it, I don't understand women anyway."

Ino giggled, while Hinata blushed, and the other two boys snorted in agreement. Suddenly, the bell to the entrance dinged, and everyone turned their attention to the woman who was strolling in. She had blue hair, amber colored eyes, with one labret piercing.

She was beautiful.

As she walked in; she smiled at Naruto and his friends, while going up to the counter to order. This made him uneasy, especially since she looked like a business woman. What gave it away? The business suit she wore.

Once she was done, she walked out of the coffee shop, smirking as she did so.

Naruto glanced at the counter, and before he knew it, the cashier screamed at the top of her lungs: "THERE'S A BOMB!" While pointing towards it.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Naruto yelled, as screaming women and men ran past him. That stupid bitch planted a bomb, an obvious one too, just what game was she playing?

As soon as everyone else was out, Naruto ran from the door and landed on the ground with a loud _thud_, as the coffee shop blew up into flames. She gave them enough time to escape... why would she do that if she was trying to...

"Why would she try to kill us, but let us escape?" Naruto yelled again, walking over to Shikamaru who was yawning. "This doesn't make any sense, we have to go find her!"

Shikamaru placed an arm in front of his friend to prevent him from walking away. "You're a witness, you moron. You can't go charging into things. She was trying to warn us, Naruto. Not kill us."

"Warn us? From what?"

With a shrug, Shikamaru glanced at the hospital, seeing a very frantic pinkette and red haired man running out. He had a feeling they had to do something with it...

"Are you guys arlight?" Sakura asked, running up to Ino and gathering the blond in her arms.

Ino pulled away from her best friend and grabbed Kiba's hand with hers, obviously shaken up. "We could have.. died! Why would that woman do this?"

"Woman?"

The blond looked at Gaara with fear in her eyes. "Yes, a woman. She had blue hair and amber eyes, with a labret piercing right here," She pointed under her bottom lip. "She seemed so business-like, and even gave us a smile when she walked in! She planted an obvious bomb and gave us time to escape."

Gaara looked away. He knew that woman. Her name was Konan, obvious business partner with his father. But she attacked Sakura's friends... he understood now. She was warning Sakura and her friends to stay out of his business.

If Sakura was there, it could've been so much worse.

The rain continued to pound on them, as they waited for the police to arrive. Sakura was talking with her friend Ino, and Gaara stood somewhere under a shelter away from the rain. This gave him time to think without anyone coming to bother him.

Except Kiba.

"What is it Sakura is trying to protect you from? She told me she was trying to stop you from making a huge mistake. Why is she trying so hard? What in the hell is going on? She's leaving me in the dark."

Gaara sighed. "I almost committed suicide, Kiba. We've became friends once we both grew accustomed to one another. She is helping me find peace, but my father... he's warning you guys to stop interfering. Konan is excellent in strategy, she planting a bomb in an obvious place, but giving you enough to escape was a good way to warn you to stay away from me."

Kiba growled. "And if we don't? That stupid bitch won't stop us from helping you."

His words shocked him. Why would Kiba, captain of football team, want to help him? Oh right.. they weren't in high school anymore. They were grown up, and away from all the drama that was known back then.

"I appreciate it, honestly. But you're in danger if you continue."

"You won't stop Sakura, or Naruto, once he finds out."

_Naruto... _that was a name he hadn't heard in a while. He could remember when they were fifteen, and how stupid the blond would look as he fell down the steps of his house, trying to run to get to the bus. They weren't friends... but they weren't enemies either.

"That's because he won't. Sakura obviously trusted you with this, and do not give her any reason not to trust you anymore."

_Fuck, _Kiba thought, _he's right._

Gaara coughed into his hand. "I do believe this rain will get me sick. How about we all just go home?"

Sakura looked at him and sighed; "I need to go home, Gaara.."

Ino looked at her. "Are you sure, Sakura? I'm going home with Kiba. Maybe you should ask Gaara to come stay. We do have a guest room."

Flushing, Sakura glared at Ino, as she sneered slightly. "Why must you tease me? I know I hate thunder storms, but I could just ask-"

Gaara decided to cut in. "I could come, if you'd like." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It would give us a chance to look over more of Sasuke's stuff..."

"F-fine..." Sakura said, her heart fluttering inside her chest more than she wished it would. Suddenly, she wanted to dig up a hole and crawl into the earth to hide for all of eternity.

Leaving the bomb site, Gaara and Sakura went back to the hospital to gather his things. Shikamaru watched them leave and turned to look at Kiba.

"You know something that we don't. You should tell me,"

"I don't want them to hate me, Shikamaru. Please, don't try to pester me."

Thinking logically, Shikamaru knew they had something to do with this bomb. They didn't plan for this to happen, but that woman, she was after Gaara, wasn't she?

With a little sigh of frustration, Shikamaru went up to a cop and started to tell him all that he saw; including the blue haired woman in detail.

* * *

><p><em>Woow, <em>

_I chose Konan because she is so calm!_

_Any of the other Akatsuki members could've done it I guess..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed._

_And no, there's no lemon in the next chapter. I just wanted Sakura to suffer!:3 hehe. _

_Please favorite and review,_

_and hopefully these don't seem rushed._

_-gaaraluver45_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes._

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Eight**

**Fear**

_Sakura woke up in a cold sweat, panting and breathing heavily, as the rain pounded against the apartment. She swallowed nervously and removed the covers from her person, running a hand through her pink locks. The thunderstorm knocked the power out, so now it was just her alone, in the dark._

_Well except for Gaara, who was probably already asleep, in the guest room. She was afraid; but she had to get out of bed and go downstairs for a glass of water._

_Sighing softly, she stood, and made her way out of her room, tip-toeing by the guest room so she wouldn't wake Gaara up. He didn't get enough sleep as it is, and if she woke him up, who knew what he would do? So, she just tried to be as quiet as possible._

_Finally downstairs, Sakura made her way to the kitchen, bumping her elbow against the wall slightly. With a small hiss, she rubbed her arm, and continued towards the sink._

_Positive she was finally there, she grabbed a glass that was innocently placed on the counter only hours before, and poured water into it. With a soft sigh of pleasure from the cool liquid going down her throat, she placed the glass back on the counter._

_Turning around, Sakura bumped into something soft. Her eyes widened slightly. "What-"_

_A hand was placed against her mouth and she let out a startled scream, but was pushed up against the counter before she was able to fight against the stranger in her home._

_"Be quiet, or else Gaara will fucking hear us." She felt someone whisper against her ear._

_Suddenly fear was the only thing she could feel at that moment. Oh how she wished she woke Gaara up and told him to accompany her down the stairs._

_Sakura desperately searched for something on the counter, to beat against the man who was holding onto her so she wouldn't move. How could she not see this coming? Honestly, it always happens in scary movies._

_"Tobi, where the fuck are you at? Son of a bitch-"_

_**Clink.**__ It was like her prayers were answered as the grip on her hip loosened, and she was set free. Gaara, how did he wake up? Oh well, no matter, they needed to leave._

_She felt a familiar hand against hers and she almost squished him into a hug. But, she remembered their situation, so she kept quiet._

_"TOBI IS HERE FOR YOU HIDAN!"_

_**Clink. **__The one named Tobi fell against the floor with a loud thud, right beside his partner. Gaara took Sakura's hand in his and kicked Hidan in the side. That's what he gets for trusting him, the stupid bastard._

_"G-Gaara..."_

_The red head turned toward her now, and placed a finger to her lips. "Be quiet, there may be more..."_

_Feeling his lips press against hers softly, made her eyes widen slightly. "Gaara?"_

Her eyes opened and she felt her breath quicken slightly. She shook her head and threw the covers off of herself, frustrated with the dream she had. Was that a sign? Tobi and Hidan were two men at the hospital, taking the Drug Abuse class with Gaara, but how did she remember them? She only met them once.

Biting her lip, she removed herself from the bed, and walked out of her room, looking at the guest room's door. She would probably feel bad for this later, since she was waking him up at 3 in the morning. She guessed the time, but it still felt late into the night.

Opening the door to the guest room, she walked in, and saw that Gaara was sound asleep. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat, and stepped forward, causing herself to trip over her own feet.

She bumped her head against the board of the bed, groaning as she did so. Gaara sprang to life and was on his feet in two seconds.

"Who the hell- Sakura? What the hell? Oh," He chuckled slightly, "You okay, klutz?" Gaara grabbed her hand and brought her up so she was standing again.

"Shut up, Gaara... I had a bad dream, I'm a little shaken right now."

Gaara snorted. "Am I supposed to hug you and say it'll be okay or something?"

Sakura glared at him, and punched his arm. "You're so mean to me, but Tobi and Hidan were in the dream. I think they work for your father."

Now it all made sense, Gaara thought. Hidan and Tobi were trying to get close to the red haired boy so they could find out information. Oh how his father was a smart man.

"Well, at least I can steer clear from them now."

"No, then they'll know that you know. Act like everything is normal, just don't... give anything personal."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "You think I'm stupid, Sakura?"

Without answering, Sakura left the guest bedroom, with him following behind her. He couldn't understand why she was so shaken up about this. It was just a dream, right? But what happened?

"What happened in the dream?"

"I came downstairs for a glass of water, was stopped by Hidan and held against my will unti you came. You knocked them both out."

Sakura stopped suddenly, making him bump into her and he shook his head in annoyance. "What happened after that?"

Remembering the end of her dream, Sakura blushed. She wasn't going to tell him that she dreamed he kissed her! Why would she do that? He wasn't anything other than her friend... right?

"Um.. I don't remember."

Gaara couldn't help but feel she was lying, but he wouldn't press the matter further. She was such a shy twenty-five year old. Sometimes he thought she was just as shy as Hinata. But would he tell her that? Hell no, she would kick his ass for it. Not literally, but hey, better safe than sorry.

"Gaara," Sakura said while sitting on the loveseat, "Why don't you talk about your mom?"

Grimacing slightly, Gaara took the seat next to her. He trusted her enough... should he tell her about his mom? Perhaps if he told her, this would help him have closure with his past. He doubted it... but maybe...

"She was murdered."

Sakura gasped and placed a hand against her mouth, suddenly ashamed of asking him about her. She didn't realize she was murdered.

"I know you're wondering by who, it was my father."

"How the hell did he get out of jail?"

Gaara shrugged. "Money. Power. If you got it, flaunt it. As he always said."

She shook her head slightly. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"I don't know. She was a threat to him and his thirst of power. My father was greedy, selfish. And anything in between... you would've hate him back then."

She scoffed. "I hate him now! Stupid bastard."

For some reason, this made him chuckle. "I miss her so much. She used to hold me when I was little, to watch all of the lights in Japan shine. I loved it. I loved her."

Sakura wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned her head against it slightly, sighing. "It's time to forget the past sometimes, Gaara. Look towards your future.. with your friends. Family."

He looked down at her and felt his heart beating softly in his chest. This only happened when she was around.. that was one of the things that was missing with his and Matsuri's relationship. He didn't feel the spark.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara." She took her hand in his, "It's time to move on.."

Clenching his teeth, he squeezed her hand slightly. _If only it was that simple._

* * *

><p><em>Whoo, had to put the dream. Kind of important to the story. :3<em>

_Sooo... how do you like it so far? Gotta share feelings! okay! GO!_

_-gaaraluver45_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes._

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Nine**

**Feelings**

Gaara took a shower in Sakura's bathroom, since Ino's was off limits, and guest shower wasn't working at the time. Just his luck, huh? To make matter's worse, he forgot his clothes in his bedroom.

That meant he was going to have to walk through Sakura's bedroom, with _only_ a towel around his waist, just to go back to the guest bedroom. All he wanted to do was go crawl through a hole.

"Fuck my life..." He muttered, while opening the door to check and see if the coast was clear. When he didn't see Sakura around, he walked out of the bathroom, and hurried to get to the guest bedroom as quick as he possibly could. But a loud shriek caused him to trip over Sakura's shoes near her bedroom door and fall on top of the pink haired woman herself.

"Get off of me, Gaara! Please!"

Gaara groaned and rubbed his head in pain, wishing he had stayed in the bathroom. Perhaps if Sakura heard him yell, then she would've brought him his clothes, but _no_, he wanted to go and get them himself.

What an idiot...

"You caused me to -"

He froze in mid-sentence, and stared down at the flushing pinkette beneath him. He placed a hand against her cheek, sighing in content when he felt how soft she was. She was like a teddy bear...

"Gaara? Please.. you're squishing me."

Gaara shook his head and stood up, helping Sakura off of the floor as well.

She blushed. "I didn't realize you were so comfortable in my home to walk around almost naked!"

"I left me clothes in there... be right back."

With that said, he was gone, and she was already downstairs, drinking the coffee she had made earlier. She didn't mind seeing Gaara like that- all wet and water running down his rock hard chest...

Whoa, whoa, she did _not_ need to finish that thought.

After a while, Gaara was finally dressed, heading downstairs to where the pink haired woman sat in the living room, reading a book.

"Sakura, do you remember that woman Sasuke cheated on you with? Hold on- hear me out- don't look at me like that. Anyway, I find out where she lives. Turns out she's married to Suigetsu Hōzuki, and has another child. Suigetsu accepted Sasuke's kid as if he were his own."

Sakura looked at Gaara, unimpressed. "How did you find all this out?"

"I have my ways, do not question me, woman. But, I think we should go see her."

"Why the hell would I want to see the woman that Sasuke had an affair on me with?"

Gaara frowned. "Look, maybe seeing her will have some sort of closure. You are obsessive over him..."

The pinkette's eyes widened slightly, "How could you say that to me? I'm not _obsessed _over Sasuke!"

In reality, Sakura thinks that she could have a little crush on the red haired man standing in front of her. After he had confessed to her about his mother, Sakura fell asleep in his lap. That's when she had _another _dream. This time, there was no clothes involved.

Gaara held her, and made sweet love to her, touching her in ways Sasuke couldn't. Seeing him halfway naked even caused her to become aroused... Hopefully she was just having fantasies about him, nothing more.

Sighing, Sakura closed her book and watched as Gaara sat down beside her. "Gaara, I don't want to see her."

He scooted closer to her, but she didn't notice. "You have to..."

"No, I don't. Please, just drop it! I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Without thinking, Gaara brushed a strand of pink hair out of her eyes, and caressed her cheek. She was beautiful- that much was true. She may have been annoying in high school, but she was here now, with him, trying to help him...

"Sakura... just go see her..."

She shook her head, and realized that their noses were just barely touching. "Gaara..."

"SAKURA! Whoa, did I interrupt something?" Ino asked, looking away from the two.

Gaara and Sakura jumped away from each other and smiled nervously. "No, Ino. He's trying to convince me to see Karin, A K A, the woman who had Sasuke's child."

"But you should, I mean... that could help you realize Sasuke's gone..."

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!"

Unfazed by her rage, Ino snorted. "No you don't. When you do realize this... come see me." She took a glance at Gaara and smirked. _I see the way you're looking at her... don't get too close. She'll confuse you with someone else._

Gaara rose an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

Sakura sat back down and looked at Gaara. She noticed the blond and he were having a staring contest and she felt her heart flutter a little inside of her chest.

He wasn't Sasuke and he never will be. He was Sabaku No Gaara, and she doesn't know what was going on in her head. But she knew what was going on in her heart.

_I'm... _

She couldn't finish the thought.

* * *

><p><em>I know this may seem a little short, but I'm running out of chapters. The end is coming soon...<em>

_This was the chapter where Sakura realized what she **might** be feeling for Gaara._

_Please review... just starting to get a little worried and agitated._

_-gaaraluver45_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes._

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

This chapter contains **LEMON**.

_AN: I'm sorry it's been so LONG! Well, I'm back since my computer stopped being such a dick... the end is coming soon kiddies! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

**Closure**

Sakura sighed against her pillow, and clenched her eyes shut. In a few hours she would be seeing Karin, the woman who had Sasuke's child. She didn't want to see her. Why couldn't Gaara understand that? Why could he realize that this was going to do nothing but hurt her.

Gaara said this would be good for her. That she would be able to forgive Sasuke and forget the past, moving towards the future, something she had always told _him_ to do. To forget.

Frowning, she looked towards the clock, the blurry numbers reading 3:00 a.m. Well, what was the point in going to sleep now? Maybe she shouldn't. She was sure she'd have another dream about him and she definitely _didn't_ want that.

Closing her eyes once more, Sakura thought of nothing but Gaara. He was out of the hospital. The doctor said he was fully "healed,". Sakura thought he was just saying that so he wouldn't have to look after him anymore. Gaara was a big responsibility. Sometimes, he'd get so angry, and he wouldn't be himself. He looked like a stranger; someone totally different.

Slamming her hands down onto the bed in a fit of rage because she couldn't sleep, Sakura threw the covers off of herself. Why couldn't she sleep?

Was she getting insomnia? Great... that would be something.

Rising from the bed, Sakura ran a hand through her bubblegum pink hair. Gaara.. he was always there. Always with her. Ino was gone almost every day, spending the night with Kiba most of the time.

Was everyone avoiding her? Even Naruto wouldn't hang out with her when she called and asked. Hinata always said she was busy. Hell, even LEE said no.

What the fuck was going on?

"Sakura."

She screamed. Who the HELL was in her room? Oh, Gaara, right. How did she forget in the span of two seconds that he was right next to her room?

His hand covered her mouth and she almost screamed again; until she heard him speak against her ear. "Sakura, it's just me, calm down."

Shoving his hand away, Sakura calmed her racing heart. "Thanks for almost scaring me to death. That would've been nice on the tombstone, 'Sakura Haruno, Death by being scared into oblivion.'" She was starting to ramble, she realized. She only did that when she was nervous.

"Why are you in here anyway?" She asked, turning to look at him. He was sitting next to her on her bed, and the moonlight shined perfectly against his skin.

Damn, he was beautiful. But she wouldn't tell him that.

He sighed. "I heard you thrashing around..."

Gaara stared at her wearily. She was exhausted, that much he could tell. The bags under her eyes didn't do her much justice. But, she was still gorgeous, none the less.

Sakura giggled. "Thanks for caring..."

While looking into her emerald green eyes, Gaara caressed her cheek beneath his fingertips. She was soft. Like a little doll, so easily broken...

"Sakura... I just.."

"Gaara.. stop talking for once.."

Their lips met and moved against each other perfectly. He held onto her waist tightly, while her arms found their way around his neck. He had been holding this in for so long...

Pushing her back against the matress slightly, Gaara straddled her hips. She now just noticed that he was only in his boxers and she was only in a skimpy little nightgown.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gaara pushed her underwear aside, and was now fingering her. She moaned softly against his mouth once he kissed her again, moving her hips to create more friction with his finger. Gaara held her down, and added another finger, which caused her to cry out in pleasure.

Gaara removed her nightgown from her body, and threw it somewhere behind him, along with her underwear. She was even more beautiful naked. Everything about her was magnificent.

He.. loved it.

Kissing her again, Gaara flicked his finger against her clit once more, earning another satisfied moan.

Finally done with roleplay, he removed his own boxers and pushed into her, groaning once he did. She was tight... and _wet... _and _hot..._ and _oh god_... She was **perfect**.

Moving in and out of her slowly, Gaara grabbed her hand in his, as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her face was flushed, and she was panting slightly, as he thrusted into her delicious heat.

"Gaara, after this... I wanted to say.." She moaned softly as he hit a spot within her, thrust after thrust.

He wouldn't last long, he already knew that. But to hear her crying out his name... He felt like he was in Heaven. He had always longed for her in high school, Sasuke noticed, Ino noticed, now he was finally within her, kissing her...

Sasuke was a fool to let her go.

Gaara kissed her again, and felt her moan against his mouth, while she moved her hips against his, matching his rhythm perfectly. She was close to her climax, as was he, but he didn't want this to end.

She almost screamed when she orgasmed, and he groaned when his sticky seed entered into her womb. He removed himself from on top of her, and held her close to him, as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Karin was still as beautiful as always. Even her kids were beautiful.<p>

Little Sasuke looked exactly like his father. How could Karin even look at this little boy? It was like she was staring straight into _his _eyes...

"Please, come in and make yourselves at home. I will make us some tea."

Gaara and Sakura walked hand in hand towards the living room. Their house wasn't small, nor big. It was spacious enough to hold a family and they had two kids. It was perfect for them...

They sat on the couch and waited for Karin to return with their tea. She was a changed woman, no longer the little brat she used to be. Sakura knew growing up changed a person, but she couldn't believe it would happen to _Karin _of all people.

Karin walked back into the living room and placed the tray on the coffee table, a smile gracing her lips softly. "What brings you two down here?"

"Sakura is looking for closure, I thought visiting you would help."

The red haired woman looked at Sakura as if to confirm that this was true, and when the pinkette nodded, Karin stood up. "I have something for you."

She returned again with a note, that was addressed to... _her. _

Opening it, Sakura read the letter out loud:

_Dear Sakura,_

_By now you've finally let me go and moved on. Karin is supposed to give this to you, and I guess she did or you wouldn't be reading it. I still love you Sakura, even if I'm in Heaven. But I am gone, and I'm glad you moved on from me. Karin is in debt, has always been in debt. Don't be harsh towards her, for me?_

_Thanks,_

_Sasuke U._

Sakura felt tears swell in her eyes as she read the last few sentences of his letter. He wants her to be happy. He never wanted her to feel saddened or depressed. Why couldn't she realize that earlier? And he must have really liked Karin in order to ask HER to be nice.

She looked up at the red-head. "Thank you, Gaara..."

Gaara felt his lips twitch, but he said nothing in return. She seems... a lot happier now.

She stood and so did he. "Well.. we should get going. Thank you Karin.. and if you ever need me, call this number."

Sakura gave the red haired woman a small piece of paper and earned a soft-hearted smile. Karin watched the both of them leave, hand-in-hand.

Sakura had finally received closure.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contains bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes._

_You have been warned._

_Rated M._

_**DO NOT READ **__if you're sensitive to this kind of material._

_R&R_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Surprise**

Sakura held the test in her hands, her eyes widened in shock. Positive... the test came out to be positive! What should she tell Gaara? Was he even ready...?

Would he leave her?

No, Gaara wasn't like that. He was such a sweetheart when it came down to it. Only she saw his softer side and she loved every minute of it... it's just... what would he do about a child? Would he freak out? Would he be happy? Sad? Frustrated?

After all, she could never read his emotions.

Sighing softly, the pinkette clenched her hand over the pregnancy test even tighter, and made her way down the stairs. Where her future was. Where... Gaara was.

"Gaara," She called out, "I have something to tell you!"

Gaara looked up at the stairs and smiled slightly. "What is it, Sakura?"

She stood in front of him and fumbled with her hands. "I- well- I..."

"What's that in your hands?"

"Oh this, its-"

"Why are you shaking so much?"

She smacked him on the head. "You need to let me finish, damnit!"

"Then get on with it..."

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura looked at him with a smile on her face. "I'm pregnant... with your child."

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him and Gaara's eyes widened slightly. She was pregnant? Oh yeah... he didn't pull out nor did he use protection.

He felt... happy. But also worried. His father could use this to his advantage now.

But, should he really thinking about his father at a time like this? His girlfriend, the love of his life, was carrying his child. It was unbelievable! Especially when she said her and Sasuke couldn't ever...

"Sakura..."

"I know what you're thinking. I'm pretty sure the baby will be fine!"

"We need to keep you safe, though. No matter what. So, we should go somewhere. Far away from here."

"I'm not leaving Tokyo..."

Gaara frowned. If she wasn't going to leave, then what could he do? He couldn't kill his father without going to jail and - wait. Maybe he could kill him out of... self-defense?

"Listen to me, we have to get you somewhere safe. My father wants to kill you. Now it'll be worse, because you're pregnant."

Sakura kissed him on the nose, "I know you're worried, but I'll be fine."

He shook his head and growled with frustration. "You don't know how my father is. I want to make sure you and the baby will be alright!"

Her eyes widened slightly. Gaara had never been this angry with her before. He really thought his father was going to try something. Well, maybe he was, but that was beside the point. She wasn't going to leave Tokyo all because of his father. This was her home, damnit...

Sighing softly, Gaara wrapped his arms around his lover and smothered her in a hug. "I just don't want to see you hurt... You mean too much to me."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I have you and our friends."

"Our friends, right." Gaara said, chuckling softly.

The pinkette blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "You don't think they're your friends, do you?"

He turned away. "Of course I do."

Sakura stopped talking about it then, and went on about other things. Mostly about what room she should make as the nursery. Since Ino _was_ leaving to be with Kiba, she had plenty of space now.

Gaara sighed; _You're so naive. Soon enough, our "friends," will most likely leave our side._

* * *

><p>Ino squealed happily. "You're pregnant! That's great news!"<p>

"Oh, I hope it's a boy." Hinata added quietly, giving her friend a wide smile.

Tenten snorted. "So do I, I'll be able to show him the real meaning of weapons then!" She grinned deviously, making Sakura sweat-drop slightly.

_She's got to be kidding..._

"This is an M16, do you think he'd like it?"

_Nope, she isn't._

Temari shook her head slightly. "You're ridiculous! It has to be a girl! That way, we can dress her up, pamper her and spoil her! Gaara would kick any boy who decides to come up to this precious-"

"Will you all shut up?" Sakura asked, while sipping some of her coffee. "You're giving me a headache."

Kiba rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Ino's head, before sitting down beside her. "I invited you all to my house and you're all squealing like a bunch of pigs."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ino said, while raising her fist up at him.

He raised his hands up as a sign of surrender and smiled nervously. "Nothing, my dear. I love you."

"Mm, that's better."

Sakura giggled softly. "You guys are so silly! I'm lucky to have friends like you guys!"

Temari opened her mouth and gagged sarcastically at her friends sappiness. "You're so corny, but we love you, Sakura."

Ino smiled. "I just find it amazing how you life turned around the first time you met Gaara! And I didn't even like him. But, if he makes you happy.."

"He does, and I'm very glad I met him."

They all chuckled at Sakura's answer. Although no one would say it out loud, they knew she helped Gaara too. He was such a mess, he became stronger with her help.

Sakura sighed contently and laid her head on Hinata's lap. "So, does anyone know where the boys went?"

Hinata thought for a moment, while running her hands through Sakura's hair. "I think Naruto said they were going to the lake."

"An open target." Sakura mumbled.

"What did you say, Sakura?"

"Oh nothing..."

_Gaara, I hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

><p><em>I know what you're all thinking. I bet you saw her pregnancy coming.<br>_

_Oh well! I really hope you stick around until the ending. :)  
><em>

_-gaaraluver45  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This story contained bad language, drug abuse, suicidal attempts, and sexual themes._

_You were warned._

_Rated M._

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Happy Ending**

Kiba frowned.

He had left his house a couple of hours ago when Naruto said to meet them at Konoha Lake. Sometimes he wished he wasn't always left in the dark of some things.

With a soft sigh, Kiba threw another rock out on the water, watching it bounce three times, then sink into the lake's depth. He seriously hated to be alone, but oh well, he'd have to deal with it for now.

Since Naruto and the other guys were standing him up for some odd... reason...

That meant he was basically a big ass target for anyone who wanted to come get him.

_Good, come get me, Mr. Sabaku._

No one was going to let the two of them deal with this alone, they were all in it together! Why did he want to be a hero? He was such a shitty teenager, always mean to Gaara, just because he was different.

He was twenty-five now, he needed to act like it.

"Inuzuka Kiba..."

The brunette smirked slightly and turned his head to the right, coming face to face with no one other than Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Go figure it would be him. Kiba and Sasuke were friends in High School, so he knew Itachi, not well, but he knew him none the less.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Itachi, what do you want?"

Itachi chuckled. "I'm only enjoying the view, no need to be so hostile."

"Fuck off, I know who you work for."

This time Itachi frowned. Kiba didn't know what situation he was in, and he was acting like a prick. Well, no matter. Mr. Sabaku wanted to see him as soon as possible, so there was no reason to wait.

Opening his jacket, Itachi grabbed a pistol, and held it to the brunette's head. "I think you should come with me, Inuzuka. This will be a lot easier if you do."

Smirking slightly, Kiba stood up and knocked the gun out of his hand. They looked at each other for a second, before they both dived on the ground, desperately trying to get to the gun.

Kiba punched Itachi in the face, hearing a sickening crack, which meant the Inuzuka boy broke his nose. Itachi hissed in pain, before grasping his nose in his hands, and clenching his eyes shut.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The brunette looked up to see Naruto and Shikamaru standing above them, mean while Naruto was holding Itachi's gun. "Itachi works for Gaara's father..."

"WAIT A MINUTE! You guys left me here all by myself so I can-"

Itachi chuckled and stood up. "You three are foolish to believe I came here by myself."

Three other goons, _including_ Gaara's father, came out of a black limo, all smirking a little as they did so.

"So you could lure them out..." Gaara whispered softly.

Kiba stared at his red haired friend in confusion, before turning his attention back towards Itachi and the other four.

_This is it... this is where I test your loyalty. To me and to Sakura._

Gaara aimed a gun towards his father, earning a couple of gasps from his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them backing up a little, shocked at the scene before them. _I knew it... they'd leave-_

But suddenly, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba went into defensive stances, making Gaara widen his eyes. They weren't going to leave him? That meant, they were _really_ his friends...

Itachi smirked and rose up, still holding his broken nose. "Do you honestly think you would win against your own father, Sabaku?"

Naruto frowned. "How could you do this to your kid! Your own son! And you!" He pointed towards the people working for Gaara's father, with a glare. "How could you continue following after him? Especially you, Itachi! Your brother lost his life due to your **own** father, now you're going to make Gaara lose his? What is wrong with you?"

Itachi's smirk faded and he stared at Naruto with sad eyes; as if saying he _had _to do this.

The blond shook his head in disappointment. "You make me sick!"

Konan looked at Itachi and Nagato, before stepping over to their side. "Naruto's right. We're doing this for a man who wants to kill his own son..."

Mr. Sabaku frowned and pointed a gun in her direction, "You think you can just leave me like that?"

Nagato grabbed Sabaku's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "You won't hurt her, otherwise I'd have to be dead."

"Fuck it, I didn't fucking like this stupid ass creep anyway." Hidan said, before shrugging.

Gaara smirked and placed the gun onto his father's head. "This is goodbye," He said, before taking the shot.

* * *

><p>The air felt a lot lighter now, and Sakura couldn't understand why. It was as if every troubles she had, has been taken away.<p>

She looked towards Ino with wide eyes, "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes, I do. I don't understand but-"

Suddenly, the boys stepped through the door, with four people following behind them.

Sakura looked at them like they were crazy. "Are you nuts? Why are you- covered in blood?"

Gaara didn't say anything at first, how could he? What was he supposed to say? That he killed his father with no remorse? That he didn't care if his father was now laying in the ground with a bullet between his eyes? That the sickening smile that came across his face after he shot his father was the best thing he's ever felt?

Should he save the details for Naruto to explain? What...

_"You're thinking too much, dobe."_

"Wha-"

Sasuke stood before him with a small scowl on his face, while his arms were crossed. No one else was around. It was only him and Sasuke staring at each other like nothing else mattered.

_"Stop being such an idiot... just tell Sakura the truth. She likes that."_

"Why are you here?"

_"Because I'm trying to help you, duh."_ Sasuke said, with a roll of his eyes. _"You need to snap out of it."_

"But... I can't tell her I shot my own father. She won't look at me the same, ever again."

_"She loves you... like seriously. But... still. Don't worry about it. As long as you're still alive, that's all that matters."_

"This doesn't make any sense."

_"It's because you were meant for her. I wasn't. Now wake up, dobe."_

Gaara woke up in a cold sweat and looked around to see Sakura, as well as his friends standing around him.

Shikamaru yawned. "How troublesome."

Naruto bent down to his level. "You passed out for a couple of minutes there, are you okay?"

With a nod, Gaara gathered Sakura into his arms. "I hope you can forgive me."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Gaara, they told me everything. I don't mind..."

Gaara placed a hand on her belly. _I was meant to be with Sakura. I hope you'll watch over them, Sasuke._

_Don't you worry, dobe. They'll be safe with you._ Sasuke's voice ringed in his head, which made Gaara finally smile.

His beautiful girlfriend will have his child...

His father was no longer a problem...

Kankuro was finally reacting to the tests and he should be fine...

His life was finally turning around.

He was happy.

* * *

><p><em>Like it? Love it? Hate it?<em>

_I'm sad to say, this is the end._

_Sorry it took so long, but I do hope you enjoyed it._

_-gaaraluver45_


End file.
